The Outcast
by El Tord
Summary: Blossom is the outcast of Townsville High. She is all alone until someone speaks up for her. But that doesn't happen with out a little high school drama of course! Break downs and music. & one boy! Oh gossip too!
1. Outcast

**Holy crap. I must have powerpuff flu? I can't stop lol. So here is another story! see you at the bottom. ~Dazzler**

________________________________

Blossom P.o.V

I wish I was 5 again. I wish I could fit in. I wish I could be like Bubbles or Buttercup.

But no, I'm the social outcast. I was the skater girl with no friends. Buttercup was the bad ass queen and Bubble the head cheerleader.

We all driffed apart. Me and Buttercup talk at home. But bubbles she out there but still nice to me.

She doesn't like their teasing but to be on the teem she has to keep the image. I told her I understand she was greatful. Her group make rumors about me all they time.

Geek, Nerd, bitch, color blind, pink loser, the sucky leader, carrot head, pale freak, I've heard them all.

I'm not enough for any one. The Professor knows my problem so he never brings it up. We have our own rooms now, which is good. As for Crime, I guess the bad guys gave up.

The RodwyRuff Boys have changed. Boomer is Bubbles Boyfriend and football caption.

And Butch calls himself 'the badass king'. I call him the village idoit. That cause some laughs. Buttercup forces her group to be somewhat nice. Although Butch is nice because he knows.

As for brick, his is in the wherever group. I talk to him from time to time.

But I'm smart, pretty, skinny, and I drees like a skater so what? Why me? I just don't even bother to anwser those questions anymore.

I rolled over to shut off the alarm clock. I walked to my closet I think I'll go red and black this week. My room was pink and black. with white spary paint, thanks to Buttercup.

I put on black skinny jean shorts with black vans. I got a white long sleevs shrit and I put a red belly shirt over it. It had sleeves andwarm seeing as it was winter.

The white shirt covered my butt. I walked to the vanity I put it in low pig tails and tied it with red ribbon and got one of my beanie hats, the red one to get details. I laughed a little when I saw that I kinda looked like Brick. Althought I've only seen him never really talked to him.

I walked out my door and went to the railing. I sat on it and slid down. Coming to the end I stop and jumped off. I saw Buttercup up on time, for once, eating apple jacks.

"Moring." I said happily. "Morning. Someones happy? What happen last night get laid?" She joked. She laughed. "What was I too loud?" I joked back. We laughed at our sillyness.

"The Queen Bee leave yet?" I asked. Buttercup nodded. "bout ten minutes ago." She said.

I sat down and eat some apple jacks. "What's with the Brick look?" Butch said as he just walked into our house. "I felf like this was going to be a red week." I shurgged.

"What did _you_ do last night." I said to Buttercup glancing at Butch his hair was messed up and his pants were ripped.

I know it was suposed to be like that but I made a joke about it. She spit out her apple jacks and laugh hysticaly.

I laughed with her. Butch was left out in the dark. "Babe what did you do thats so funny?" He asked.

"You should know! Or did you take advantage of him ButterCup?" I said laughing.

"Buttercup took advantange from me? When?" He really wasn't getting it.

"It's a joke dumass." Buttercup said when we calmed down. "Oh well I fell stupid now." He said as he sat down. I finised my apple jacks and got up.

"Okay am off." I said. "So soon?" They said together.

"Might as well get hell over with." I sighed. I got my board and my bag along with my ipod. Which was a smiple string pink backpack and a nano.

I took my time getting to school. When I arived at hell I ignored the stares and the whispers.

One of Bubbles friends, Cherry, came up to me. She insalted me. "Oh sorry I don't speak slut." I said and rolled right passed her.

I heard laughs and an inraged scream. I heard footsteps after me. i stopped and sighed. I turned around just to be punched in the face by Cherry's boyfriend.

I fell to the ground. Typical morning. "What did you call my sweet Cherry?!" He demaned. "A slut." I said again.

Trying to get up, but I was only pushed down and kicked hard. I just got up and kept walking. I knew I pay for it later.

I walked to the only safe place. The music room. Mrs. Lilly was at her desk reading over some of the sheet music kids wrote.

"Hey Mrs. L." I siad taking a seat in on the panio bench. She looked up and gasped. "Oh my Blossom what happened to your eye?" She asked. "Ya know skaters get hurt." I said.

"That's not a injury from skating."  
"Your right 'cause me and Buttercup were fighin' yesterday and we got carried away. No Biggie" I said. I lie so much now. And I call myself a hero. I'm ahead of every one by a few months. Since I have nothing better to do at night. And I help the Professor sometimes.

"You and your sister need to chill with the figthin' Bloss." She said sighing. "Yeah, I agree." I said taking the ice back for her hand. "Did you finish your project?" Mrs. L asked.

"Psh helll yeah." I said. I forgot there wasn't a back on my chair and leaned back only to fall off. My long legs were in the air. I sat up and my legs fell. My beanie hate fell off.

"Are you okay?" She asked me trying not to laugh. "Honky doory!" I siad climbing back on the chair. Getting my hat. I placed it back on.

Mrs. L was about to say somthing but the door opened. I reckized the person as Brick. "Hey Mrs. L here is the project thing." He said. He handed her an CD.

"What's the name?" I asked. He turned his head to look at me. He just notice that I was there. "Smile." He said. I looked at him strangely. "You don't talk much." I said. I went to go lean back again. "Blossom-" Mrs. L it was to late.

I was on the floor. I looked up from my legs. My head hurt alot. "2 times in one day! That _has got_ to be a new record!" I laughed before going back on the floor. I heard a deep chuckle and a higher pitch laugh. Brick walked over to me. He stuck out a hand. "Need help." He said chuckling.

"Sure." I grabbed his hand. He pulled me up. We stared at each other for a while. "See you in 6th period." He said. "Huh?" Was my genius comback.

He laughed. "This room," He waved his arm to the room. "I will see you here last period." He said. Oh, that;s right I have a class with him! "Oh yeah! Sorry I took a trip out there for a minute." I said.

When I said out there I moved my hand to make it look like I was wiping the sky and I said it in a 'awe amazing' tone. He smiled at me. "alright stop flirting in my classroom! Now get you too!" Mrs. L said. "Later." I Zoomed out the room.

I won't bore you with the details of high school. It was lunch time. Oh boy. I walked into the lunch room. I got hit with food as soon as I walked threw the door. I was pushed into a wall. I hit my head pretty bad. I felt dizzy. I kicked the preson in front of me.

In a panic I made a run for it. I cleared the whip cream, frosting, and cake outta my eyes. I heard them behide me. I ran to the only safe place I knew. I ran intothe music room and locked the door. There was banging for a few minutes.

I guess they gave up, but to be on the safe side I kept it locked. I sighed and slid down to the floor. I crossed my arms over my knees and put my head in them. I cried slinetly. Why me?

"What they do to you is wrong." A deep voice said from arcoss the room. I looked up to see it was Brick. "Hey, but what d othey care? My own dad doesn't even do anything." I said.

"I know the feeling." He said. He handed me a towel. "How and where did you get this?" I asked. "It was on the chair and do you think Mojo is a good dad? Now that his in prison for life." Brick said.

"Naw but you couldn't help that. You where born in a jail cell. I'm ugly and stupid. So i guess they have a reson to make fun of me." I said sadly. There was a knock on the door.

Brick and I stood up. Brick unlocked the door and opened it. It was Mrs. L. "Any reason you to are in my room?" She asked. I sighed time to come clean. I lifed my head.

She gasped. "What happen?" She asked. "Every morning I lie to you. I get bullied every day. Today at lunch they started to beat me up so I ran to the only safe I knew. Which is your room. I locked the door. Brick was just in here." I said.

I wipped the rest of the food off my face. "Blossom you can't live like this. I have to tell the princepal." She said. Brick nodded. "NO! It won't do anything. I have tried it. Plus this years almost over! And am a Junior! So I only have a year and a half!" I said quickly and neverously.

Mrs. L pressed her lips together. "Okay but everyday in the morning come to my room till homeroom. Then you get to your class as fast as possible sometimes I'll give you a late pass so no one is in the hall way. You aviod any one who will Bully you. Bring lunch, you can eat in here and lock the door if needed. I keep my door open at all times. Understand?" She said.

I smile, I ran up and hugged her. "Thanks teach!" I said. We spent the rest of the lunch talking. Then the bell rang. "See you in 2 hours." Me and Brick said together. We walked in the halls. I saw Cherry ans Bubbles fighting. I tugged on Brick sweatshirt. then pointed to them.

He looked at me. I went on his other side and stuck close. As we got closer i heard the conversion. "You punched her!" Bubbles said. "i dindn't Tom did!" Cherry said back.

"i don't care! Pull another stunt like this and your off the team. Tell Tom I'll have him kicked off the football team! Don't. Test. Me." bubbles said. I shuddered. "Who knew blue could be so creepy." Brick said as we turned the corner.

"You thing was scary you should have seen when we were 8 and Buttercup took Octi. Buttercup was out for 3 days straight. Bttercup face when bubbles attacked was priceless!" I said laughing a little. Brick laughed with me. He walked me to my class. As I watched him leave, I was truly happy for once.

So this is what a friend would be like. I like it. And I hope it never ends.

___________________________________

**So the first chapter? Be kind please. Flames Welcome but be nice please.**

**So yea this is BlossomXBrick. I thought it suits them. Idk am winf it with this. And now am rambling. okay bye ~Dazzler**


	2. Fearless

**Okay next chapter! I just gonna go like a chapter a day cuz i can't post story right now. Okay rambling again since I have nothing to say oaky really am gonna stop now. Bye see you at the bottom ~Dazzler**

**________________________________________**

Blossom P.o.V

I made it threw the day with only having to hide once. I was happy to go to 6th period. There was upsides and downside. The down side Cherry and her BF was in there.

Good side Brick, Buth, Buttercup, Boomer, and Bubbles were too. So I did tricks and took my time getting there. I saw out of the corner of my eye a few guys with chains and bats.

My eyes went wide. I sped up doggin the blows. i wanted to scream, to use my pwoers so bad. But to use my powers I go to jail and to scream would show weakness. Stairs were coming up.

I never went down a stairs at this speed. Not to meation I had to Turn. But just down the stiars was the music room. I braced myself. "She's crazy! She'll break her neck! She's going to fast!" Those boys yelled behind me.

I clenhed my teeth. I squated down and held on to the board. I still heard them following my. Why did this have to be a hall of just lockers! I thought.

I turned but went to fast. They laughed. As I fell down the stairs. when I het the bottom the board slid right out undernieth me. Making me slip. I turned my head to see the boys at the top of the stairs.

Everyone in Mrs. L class came out. I scrambled in side. I sat on the panio bench. I tried to catch my breath. I laughed a little. "Ha ha ha woo." I said. "Yo, you okay sis." Buttercup asked. I nodded.

"I have to try that trick again. Oh and those guys were NOT from here." I said. Everyone was around my but the people who hated me. Wait, only Brick, boomer, Butch, Bubble, Buttercup and Mrs. L. "What trick?" Boomer asked.

"You know the stairs right there?" They nodded. "Well I was right in that hall, when those creepers came after me. So I picked up speed and there aren't any classrooms so I couldn't slow down. I tried to go down the flight of stairs.

But i failed and went flyig down them, not lreally flew, but when I hit the ground i went stright on my stomach." I said. Then I started laughing. "Epic chase it was." I said. I went ot go lean back. "Blossom-" Butch was cut off by me fallin on the floor.

"God damn this thing! It out to get Mrs. L! I swear." I said from the floor. They laughed at me. Everyone in the room did. Brick went behind me and lifted me up.

"Thanks RowdyBuff boy." I said sitting down on a chair with a back on it. "PowerTuff Girl." He said we laughed quietly. We heard clapping.

"Enough flriting!" Mrs. L said. I blushed and looked away. "Okay I have your CD's here. I picked the best ones out of the bunch only 5 can go on, so Boomer, Cherry, Buttercup, Brick, and Blossom! Congrats this songs you turned in today is what you'll be singing at the music show next week." Mrs. L said.

I gald I pick a ggod song. "Wicked!" Buttercup said highfiving Butch. "Um Can I pick another song?" Brick said neverously. She looked at him. "Nope, you have been turning these kinds in a while!" Mrs. L said.

"Damn." He cursed. "You okay?" I asked. His frowned turned upside down when I asked. "Yeah." He said shyly. "Okay but that's not it! Then i'll pick 2 of you and you'll have to sing this duet! Oh Don't you love me!" Mrs. L said happliy.

They room went slinet. "I can't get enough!" I said sarcasticly but with a smile on my face. Mrs.L looked at me. "Ever one but Blossom, Don't you love me!" She said again joking. I made my voice sound higher.

"Whatever floats your boat!" I said in the high voice. "Who's that suposed to be?" Buttercup asked. I didn't know really. "It was suposse to be um Him?" It sound like a question. Bubbles and Buttercup laughed, so did the Ruffs. But every one else didn't who he was.

"Okay, have fun with 'Him' but get to work. I want you to pick someone not in the comption and sing your song." She said. Everyone had a partron. "Oh. Um Boomer even though your in the show work with Brick. And Bubbles work with Blossom." She said.

Me and Bubbles just talked about random stuff. I thought about my song. It wasn't happy, it was up beat. But not happy. I liked it. All to soon the class ended.

I walked out the door. I was on high alret because of before. I threw my books in the locker. Not really caring. "Hey Geek." I heard Cherry call. "Hey Whore!" I said back.

She screamed. "Stay away from brcik!" She screamed drawing attenion. I smricked when I saw Brick and his brothers in the crowd. I looked at her. "Why?" I asked. "Because I like him." SHe said. "What if I do too? Hmm?" I asked.

"He wouldn't like you!" She laughed. "I must have missed the joke. But whatever I won't fight with you. You go and live in that wonderful world you live in and when you come back to relaity let my know. Okay?" I said and bumpped her when I walked past her.

I was really sick of getting pushed on. And now am gonna start fighting back! So take that suckers! I really creeped my self out sometimes. "Hey Utonium!" I turned around to see Tom, Cheery's BF.

"What." I said. I saw the guys from before. I didn't have enough time before I was wacked with a metal chain. I staggered a few steps adnd rubbed my head. "Ouch." I said. They came atfer me again. I used my laser eyes to brake the bats and chains.

I flew away before they could do anything else. I walked around the forest for a while. It was sundown now so I started home. When I went home Bubbles was having friends over.

"Ohmygosh I can't believe Bubbles has t olive with this loser!" I heard Cherry say. I walked closer to my room. I saw Cherry abd other sults going threw my stuff. "Get. Out." I said the two words in a deathly tone.

"Make me! I got a lot of drit now!" Cherry said. I knew my eyes were bright cherry whle ees glowing. Something that happened when I get mad. The other 2 gilrs got scared and ran out.

Cherry put her hands on her hips. "Okay listen. I run this town. The mayer is my uncle. Don't you work for him? Whatever, I will make your life hell. Oh whats this a locket," She lifted my most beloved piece of jewelry and broke it. "Opps. My bad." She said I watched in horror and shock as she wercked all the picuters and things I have.

I had enough. "BUBBLES GET THIS SULT OUT OF MY ROOM BEFORE I KILL HER!" I screamed. Bubbles flew in and gasped. Her eye narrowed. "Okay I get thst your low. You like brick but he like blossom. But this," She waved her hand to my room "Is a new low. Even for you. Get out of my house and I promise you that you _will_ be off the team." SHe said. Cherry didn't even care.

I just stood there with a bitter smile on my face. Buttercup came in. "Whoa what happened?" Buttercup asked. Bubbles told her. I still stood there. Tears in my eyes. Buttercup and Bubble had every thing cleaned up in 3 seconds. Not lie.

"Bloss, are you alright?" Buttercup asked. "No. I need to be alone." I said. bubbles and Buttercup went out the door. I turned my radio up so loud I couldn't hear my self think. All I knew was that the song on the radio was Pain by Three days grace.

No one was watchin. No one can hear. I started to cry with my back on the wall. standing there crying my eyes out. Somewhere in the middle of the song I wasn't feeling better. So I started t oscream at the top of my lungs. The music was so laud you couldn't tell.

"WHY ME?! I NEVER DID ANYTHING BAD!! WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME?! WHY AM I AN OUTCAST?! WHY!" I screamed. The key words 'why me'.

The song ended all to soon. and a calmin song came on. I laid on my floor. staring at the ceiling. I heard the radio turned down. I looked to my right to see Brick. "How long were you there?" I asked with no emotion. This usual happens after my melt downs.

"Since Cherry left." He said sitting on the floor with me. "That was pretty epic." He said. "That happens almost daily." I said bitterly. "So by day you fake the smile and then by night you let it all out?" He summed up.

"No, its not always fake. Like today, every smile was real. Well maybe not the last one but you get what I mean. Days I spend alone. And when I say alone, I talk to no one that day. like all last week." I explained. He looked down at me.

"Truthfuly, I don't know why your an outcast either." He said. I heard a knock on the door. "blossom?" It was bubbles. "I better get going." Birck said. We stood up. I walked him to the window. He climbed out.

We said our goodbyes. "Oh and Blossom, you are beautiful." He said then flew away. I smiled happily. I opend the door for Bubbles. "Me and Buttercup thought you could use a girls night in." She said. I laughed, "That sounds nice." I said. We walked to Buttercups room. "Hello my sista's! Tonight we shall venterure to the creepyist movie ever!" Buttercup said. There was a whole bunch of movie junk crap. Soda, chip, cookies, popcorn ect.

We got into our PJ's. Buttercups phone went off. She put it on speaker. "Yellow?" She said. "Hey wasszz up?" Butch's voice said. "Eh, gonna watch a scary movie with Bubbles and Blosst here." She said. She opened a soda.

"Awe, you got soda! I want some now!" He whinned. Buttercup glared at the phone. "None for you! And it the rare kind that only comes once every year" She said. "No way! That's impossble to get!" He said. "Perks of being a hero! No rare soda for you!" Buttercup. 'is it really' i asked mouthing it. SHe nodded.

"ugh! Why I thought you loved me." He said. "I do, but this is payback!" She said drinkin more of the soda. "For what?!" He said disblief. "For um uh not being as romantic as Brick is wit hhis girl-friend!" SHe said mad.

What since when did brick have a girl friend. I couldn't help the dispointment. "Listen to what happens next." Buttercup laughed. I did.

"I'll be right back. Talk to Boomer." Butch said. He really was an idoit. "Hello?" Boomer said. "put it on speaker and follow Butch! Oh and Hi baby!" Bubbles said. There was suffing. "Okay? Hi to you too?" He sounded so confused.

We heard voice's in the back. "What did you do to her?" We heard Butch said. "Ah, jesuse christ Butch! Get out!" I heard Brick's voice say. "So what your in you boxer's! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!!! I NEED THE ANSWER!!" We heard butch yell. We were all laughing. So was Boomer. There was some arguing. "Who?! What girl?!" Brick yelled.

"The one your romantic to!" Butch said.

"And that would be?!"

"Ugh! i need that soda!"  
"Your not making any sense!"

"TELL ME!!"

"I tell you if i knew! Why are you draging me out side!?" Brick sounded really pissed and confused. We heard a fight break out. We laughed even harder. Then there was hushed voices. There was a thud. "Ow! that was a good idea!" Boomer's voice said.

"Oh baby-" Butch started. "Please I was kiddding! I'll save you a soda spare me!" Buttercup yelled. "So I got dragged otu side in my boxer's at 10:00 For nothing!" We heard brick's voice say.

"Yeah, face it dude your the most romantic. I mean Buttercup fight even when their doing the 'drity deed' their fight. The down side to having a room next to his." Boomer said with a sigh at the end.

"Eh we do not fight will doing it!" Buttercup and Butch said at the same time. I could just picture Boomer raising his eyebrows. "I quote 'I bet I can make you moan my name louder' un-quote." He said.

"EW!!!" My and Bubbles yelled. "Holy shit buttercuo can you get any weirder!" I said as I threw the pillow at her face. It hit her square in the face. We laughed.

"That's how you want to play it?!" Buttercup yelled. She picked up her pillow. She hit me with it so hard I went threw the wall. "Ow jesuse christ *hit* Butter *hit* cup *hit* OW!" I said between hits.

I heard Bubbles and the boys laughing. The phone was still on. There was fearthers everywhere! My hair wasa mess and there were feathers in it. I looked like a poor kid on the streets.

I heard a 'click' and saw Bubbles take a picture. "See ya boys." Buttercup yelled and hung up. "Well that was a time waster." I said. I looked at the clock to see it was 10:15. "So were not gonna have tome for the movie." said Bubbles.

"Pull an all nighter!" Buttercup said. I stood up. "As much as I loved to we're gonna have to do this another time. I need my engry for hell tomorrow!" I said.

I walked to my room. Whne I laid down, I flet like I had a cloud over head. Everyday I have people around me, but I feel so alone. I feel like there's a shadow over me keeping me from everything else.

I always wish things would go back. Like am trapped in the past. But no matter how much I look foward; its like I see the light at the end of the tunnal but I never reach it. I needed to find a way back into love and fast.

I went to sleep that night and I only shed one tear before I went to sleep.

__________________________________

Brick P.o.V

As I laid in my bed in the run down cabain I call 'home' I thought about blossom; like I always do. She has told me about her hopes of fitting in someday and her dreams of what she wants to be.

She so un-like me but like me in a way. I guess that makes sense since am her counterpart. Also as she got older the need to always be right kinda faded. I shoud just list the ways she not like me.

Every since I was created I hid my hopes and dreams away. Just in case I need them again some day. She saves the town and people in her time. Well I set aside time to clear little corners of my mind of all the un-wanted memories.

I've looked for something to shed a little light. Blossom is that light. She happy, even though the smile's is fake half the time, she moves on with it all. Butch had a set me up on a bunch of Blind dates. All were just shanks.

I ask Boomer for help. And I was open to his suggestions. the reason Boomer is becasue Butch is an asshole. I drifted slowly off to sleep.

___________________________

**Chapter 2! woo! I know the spelling is bad! He check out my other pofile ! But only is you like Twilight!**

**Disclaimer~ I own nothing**

**Okay chapter 3 is coming up! Rewview your idea's! Thanks! ~Dazzler**


	3. Tradgey

**I feel am getting some where with this story! Oh yea! Am just being stupid now. Hey did I say a date? I don't think I did.**

**PLEASE READ!!!!**

**okay am gonna change this story a bit. Instead of a smiple high school story I'm gonna make it a huge drama! With Evil! Oh am bad!**

**END OF IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**Disclaimer~ I OWN NOTHING! although I wish I owned Boomer....**

**Boomer: why me?!**

**Dazzler: Cuz your so Boomie!**

**Butch:(sarcastic) Don't forget dreamy...*rolls eyes***

**Dazzler: *punches butch* any way see you at the bottom! Oh this is a sad chapter! very sad!**

**Boomer: 0.o boomie?**

**_________________________**

Blossom

I woke up. It was 6'o'clock on friday. YES! Friday Mrs. L had me miss all my classes to work with her. She even said I was her best student. Someone else too but she never said the name.

Today I dressed in grey shinnky wash jeans with a tripp black pin skirt over the jeans. I put on a pink scoop fishnet top with a black tank top under neithe. I left my hair down. I put on my infamous black beanie hat. I got my lace black and pink van sneakers.

It looked pretty cute. I would get called emo and goth of course. I didn't really care. I walked down stairs to see the Professor and buttercup. Bubbles was problaly out already. I looked at Buttercup; she was on the verge of tears. I got worried.

Since we didn't have a mother I kinda took the roll. Even though me abd Bubbles don't talk much any more, I still held her when octi fell apart 3 months ago. I walk to her and knelt down. "Buttercup whats wrong?" I asked rubbing her back soothingly. "Ask him." She said. Her voice broke.

I looked at the professor confused. it had to be him. He was the only boy in this house! "Am going away." He said in a calm voice. To buttercup or Bubbles they just take it that way not asking wahts wrong. But I knew better. I stood up and pulled the professor with me out of the room.

"Okay what's the deal." I said in my 'dont give me any crap voice'.

"Nothing, I just can't do this." He said. But his eyes gave him away.

I became mad. "You just don't _leave_! I want to know whats going on. So help me god I will stand all day till I find out!" I demaned.

I heard the door open, I knew it was Butch, dudes here every morning. But today her brought Brick. "We have guest's." The Professor said he went to turn around. I heard Brikc and Butch ask Buttercup whats wrong. I grabbed the Professor's shoulder's

"Like I said, you don't leave." Blossom said in a tone that made the Professor tense. "If I did tell you theres nothing you can do. Where am going I can still see you. But he's to powerful." The Professor said sadly.

"WHO! DAMN IT WHO DAD!" I yelled at him. I shook him, not hard but hard enough to hopefuly knocking sense into him. "You know him. We all know _him_." He said but the last time he said 'him' was full of vemon. The only time I heard him use that voice was when we went camping, and Fuzzy was there with his nephew's. I stopped shaking him.

My anger was noticeble now. I sighed out of fustration. I took off my beanie hat and ran my fingers threw my hair. "When will you be back? Does Bubbles know?" I asked trying to find a point in the middle. "I don't know, most likely never. No she doesn't." He said. I held in the scream inching up my throat. "Why can't we halp?!" I yelled. I was only barly aware of Brick, Butch, and a crying Buttercup was watching us.

"Your not powerful enough. Compared to him your weak. I leave tomorrow." The Professor announced. My anger got the best of me. "Well I guess thats your fautlt!" I snapped. He looked at me with said eyes. He want to say something.

I raised my hand to stop him. "I will find out promise that. But don't say anything, I don't want to hear it. Don't talk to Bubbles, I'll tell her! Just, just leave today. None of us need this!" I said as calmly as possible.

He did something I didn't expected him to he smiled at me. "I knew I could count on you. I'm so proud of you." He told me. He sounded like himself, not calm and cold like before, calm and loving like how we knew him. He kept talking.

"And am so sorry for what your about to go through. It's for the best I just hope you get the lead. Promise me one thing that you'll take care of the other two. I have a whole bunch of money in my end table draw." He said happily looking at me. He gave me a tight hug.

I avioded eye contact with him. I pulled away gently. "I'll take care of them, but not because you asked. Because its my job. Goodbye dad." I said lightly. I looked over to see Buttercup with tears going down her face.

**(A/n: SHE TOUGH PEOPLE BUT NOT **_**THAT**_** TOUGH!!)**

I walked out to her and put an arm around her shoulders. I took out my cell phone I called the office. "Hello Townsville school system. Mrs. Bellum speaking." Yea she works for the school system now. "Yeah, Mrs. Bellum were having a little family problems. So can Buttercup, Bubbles, and I get out of school today?" I asked politly. Buttercup lightlly jabbed my sdie then pointed to Butch and Brick.

Butch gave a small wave. "Oh and Butch, Brick, and Boomer. It's gonna be a _long_ day." I said before she answered. I extened the 'long'. "Of course but I need a reason." She said. "Something wrong with the Professor. He's leaving." I said my voice cracked a little. "Oh just go. Call tomorrow if you need to be out again." she said with worry. "I will, thank you." I said. I was about to cry but I needed to stay strong.

I had night time to cry. A quote I thought up a while ago came to mind. _Like stone by day, but when the light goes out so do the fears with the loney tears._ Yeah not very good but I ain't a poet!

"Okay, were out. We just have to get Boomer and bubbles." I said in my leader voice. We walked to school. I had One arm around her shoulders ans the other rubbing soothing up and down her arm. A squeeze when I saw more tears. Butch and Brick followed Slinetly behind. I could feel Brick's gaze on me. It was quiet, other than buttercup sniff.

What has got into dad? He never like this. He'll be gone by today. Its a good bad think I guess. We arived at the school. I walked into the office. Mrs. Bellum was there. I let go of Buttercup and she wipped all tears and went to Butch. He warped am arm around her and she leaned into him like she did to me. I know she likes to be strong, but the Professor is one of her few sotf spots. Can't be tough all the time.

I walked to the speaker. "May I?" I asked Mrs. Bellum. She nodded.

_Bubbles Utonium, can you come to the main office and Boomer Jojo come too."_

I put down the mic. We waited. No body said a word. Bubbles showed up with boomer they were both smiling and happy. That is until they saw our faces. "Whats wrong." She asked. Boomer stood there wairly. We didn't answer. "Hello? whats going on?" Bubbles said her voice becaoming paniced.

Buttercup went to go tell her. "No, I will. We meet up with you." I told Buttercup. "Tell me what?" Bubbles asked. "Come on. Let's take a walk." I said tuggin at her arm.

Once we were at the park we went to the tree on the hill. It was a huge tree on a hill with little flowers around it. I almost criedd at the site of it. I looked up at the skies. They were grey and cloudly. It was deathly cold outside. There was snow all over. This spot is were we would go on picnics with Dad. Those memories seem so long ago.

"Bubbles you know that this hill is called Utonium hill right?" I mused. She looked at me. "Yeah. Because we alway hang out here." She answered.

"Well the Professor did something dangerous and he is leaving. I found out about a hour ago. He got involed with something more powerful than us. I- I tried to help him I did! But.....he's not the same. I'm so sorry!" I said.

bubbles was crying hard. I grabbed her in and hugged her hard. She cried buckets on my shoulder. "He- He can't be go-go-gone!" She cried. I kept telling mysself to stay strong. They need you! Your the leader, you don't need someone to lean on! I knew the last one was a lie.

I stood her rubbin Bubbles back. "Nothings going ot be the same! Everything is horrorble! We're never gonna find him! Ever! Whose gonna be there! Were older now but whos gonna take care of us! And am sorry your bullied at school!! I can have you join my group! Aw Blossom!" She wailed. I waited till her cries were just hickups. She kept her head on my shoudler. I pulled her at arms length.

"It's gonna be okay. Everything going to be alright. I'm going to find this force and am Going to get the Professor back. Don't worry, until then I got everything covered. As for school. I only got a year and a half left." I told her,

We just stood there in the deadly quiet park. The was only two sounds you would hear was Bubbles crying and the rusty swing sqeaking as it moved in the wind.

Once Bubbles calmed down enough. She pulled away. Her arms limp at her sides. Her haed downs. I held her hand with both my hands. I wiped her tears away with my thumbs. See a motherly role. That was my job in the house. To talk about the stuff the Professor would get twichy about.

I got my cell phone out. I called buttercup.

"Hey." She said lamly.

"Hey, where are you guys?" I asked gently.

"Surf Shack. Just tell go to the V.I.P room up stairs." She said.

"Okay. see you soon." I said in the same tone as before. I hung up.

"Come on." I took Bubbles arm gently. I did what I did to Buttercup earier. If your thinking 'She gets teased and she has a fully screaming break down. But when her father leaves she's all though'

That reasons the teasing doesn't inculd my sisters. This does, they come first. Always have, Always will.

________________________________________

Buttercup

I numbly hung up. Idon't get how she can just be so calm about it? She had was closer to the Professor then all of them. I normally would hate that am crying but right now I didn't care.

I felt like someone stabbed me and left me to suffer. Not a dying pain, but the pain that is there for a really long time. Unbearble and seems never ending. Thats the only emotion. But then I was greatful that some one like Blossom was here.

"How can she do it?" I mused out loud. The Boys looked at me. I knew they were having their own converstion. "Who does what?" Butch asked me lightly.

"How can Blossom take this big blow with such ease! She's a sister and always been motherly. But this takes things to a whole new level of wow. She so calm....and I know she dying to cry on the inside." I said.

Brick smiled weakly. "Because of you and Bubbles. I don't expect you to understand." He told me.

"Would you be that way if something like this happened to us. Or similar?" Boomer asked him. Brick was quiet for a while. "No, I would show some emotion. I wouldn't be calm. Problaly panicly calm?" He said.

So not even fearless brick can't be this calm. "Then again if I had practice I'm sure I woud be able to get this calm." He added. I shook my head. "She delt with Break up's, riuned toys, and nightmares. Never something THIS big!" I said. "Well am beat!" He said putting his hands up.

That what I always loved about Blossom. She's selfish sometimes but 9 times out of 10 she cares for me and Bubbles. I think that she needs to know we're just as powerful as her, she doesn't always need to be strong. I'm not.

The only way you can get to me it therw my family, or (believe it or not) The RowdyRuff's who are like family now. I heard Blossom come in. "How are you holding up?" She asked me. "Numb. How are _you_?" I asked her.

"Same; I'll deal with it later." She said. Her voice cracked. She shood there and took a few deep breaths. She closed her eyes. Atfer a few minutes she opened them.

Bubbles went to go sit by Boomer and I was by Butch. Blossom sat on my side. So in the circle it was Me then Blossom on my right, Brick, Boomer, Bubbles, Butch, then me. We were sitting around the round table.

We were quiet. "It's not so bad! I mean his not dead! We can find him." Bubbles said weakly. She tried to smile. I shook my head. "Wait, Bubbles might be on to something!" Brick said. We looked at him. Bubbles was _never_ the one to give ideas. "Blossom give me your notebook!" Brick said. Blossom quickly took off her back pack (I noticed now she had it) and gave Brick the note book.

"Alright lets write down the converstion between Blossom and the Professor." He explained. I didn't want to. "Okay maybe Brick and I will write the converstion. How about you guys talk about something else." Blossom said seeing my depression. I gave her a greatful smile. I didn't want to seem weaker than I already am.

"I never onced asked. Where do you and your brothers live?" Bubbles asked. She had a look of wonder on her face as she looked at Boomer. "Mojo's." They anwsered.

"That's no place to live." I said. It really wasn't. From the few times I was there its a rundown shit hole. "Where esle were supose to live?" Boomer pointed out.

I was about to say something when blossom yelled. "We Got it!!"

"Got what?" Bubbles asked. I threw a pillow at her. "No time for stupid questions!" I hissed at her.

"Okay he said 'You know him. We all know _Him_' But the way he said him is what made it stick out. Plus normaly some one would say a name. For example. You know him. We all know Boomer." Brick said. It still wasn't making sense.

They saw we weren't getting it. "The Professor has always said things like that. So we know a villain is doing this." She said, none of us were getting it, "It's like talking to a wall! How many bad guys are out there with the name HIM!!" Blossom said.

"Ohh." We all said. Then It sunk in Bubbles started to cry and Boomer was trying tocalm her. I was furious.

"HOW DARE HE!!! AM GONNA KILL 'EM!! RIP THOSE GAY CLAWS RIGHT OFF HIS SKINNY SHANK ARMS!" I yelled pacing back and forth. My my hands into fist's then let them go. Them formed them again.

I turned to Boomer. I stated punching him. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow ,ow, ow, ow, ow, ow,!" He whinned with every blow. He was jumping switching feet very jump. "Hey! Punch your own man!!" Bubbles yelled. "What if I don't want to?" I yelled and punch boomer again. This time it was so hard he stumbled back and fell over the couch. "Ow."

Butch started laughing so hard he was on the floor. Boomer had a nose bleed. My and Bubbles got into a fist fight. Brick and Blossom had the same annoyed look on their face. They make a cute couple.

There was a knock on the Door. I glared at Bubbles one time before opening it. There was a black and red cloud out side the door. My eyes went wide. I backed up when it floated closers. A piece of the cloud touched my foot.

It hurt it felt like having my foot in fire. "OW!" I screamed and jerked back. I hit the wall. It was comeing after me. I dogged it. I ran to a scared Butch.

"Why am hurt. That you run from me." I high pitched voice said. It gave me chills. But I was angry again. "Give the professor back you gay ass-" He interuped me.

"He said he was going away. But we had a deal. He tried to escape. I just wanted to drop this off." HIM said. The professor's dead body came out of the black and Red cloud. I was frozen in place. No, that..that no!

"Now I have his soul. And there's his body, it won't last long. But I need a favor." HIM said. I growled.

"We won't do any thing of a clawed queer like you! Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't fly over there right now and kick your skinny red ass into next tuesday!!" I yelled. My hands in fist.

"Because I have you golden Daddy's soul. -insert evil laugh- In a second it can be gone forever! Now that favor." He said. I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was butch. I stared wit htears breeming over my eyes.

I turned so my face was hiden in his shirt. I felt like a little kid. A weak little kid. He rubbed my back. I heard bubbles cries. "You bastader! What the hell is this 'favor'?" Blossom spat. HIM voice chuckled.

"I've have a son. Other than the failers of the ruff boys." When he said that all the Ruff's growled. "And you see my son whats you Blossom. You are the one red apple of his eye." HIM Said.

As soon as he said that a boy with a white shirt and with pants. In fact he looked like brick but with white hair and no scars. He looked like a god. "How can you look so good?" Blossom said.

"Because love, my dear mother from the heavens but my devilish father is from the pits of hell. My dear I am you sprit conter-part. The Best side of you. I'm Barry." He said kindly. Psh! this dude annoys me.

_________________________________________--

Blossom

I walked towards my sprit conter part. He looked like Brick. But his clothes were neater and nice. Not a wrinkle in them. I smiled I walked toward him. "Blossom?" Buttercup yelled but woth question at me.

I lifted a hand to his face. Making it look like I would gently place my hand on it. But instead I slapped him. and hard. He fell to the floor. "You bastard!! If your so good you wouldn't kill to have me. And because of this. I would never love you! EVER!" I yelled at him. He went to open his mouth.

I grabbed his shrit. "Leave me alone. Leave us ALL alone! Or else your gonna wish you were in a better place." I threated. He slapped him so hard I went flying into Brick. He caught me.

I glared at Barry. "How dare you! HOW _DARE YOU_!! Your gonna wish you were never made!" He said before stepping into a blinding white light. "Bring it Bastader!" I screamed at him.

Bubbles looked at my with her big blue eyes. "This is a big problem. I'm just a high school kid!! This was supose to be a smiple life!" She cried. Boomer hugged her tightly.

I stood up. "Ya it is big. Let's keep living our life normally. First sign of some thing werid tell everyone A.S.A.P. This is gonna to be a long Jr. year" I said as Looked out the window. It was snowing out.

To think! Just yesterday my only problem was School!

__________________________________________

**Okay! So dod you think I should do this or get rid of this chapter and make a new one and just stick to the normal high school. I want to make this a long story, and this is the only way I knew how. So tell my what you think!!**


	4. Gone

**I'm Loving the reviews!! For those who don't like the HIM drama it won't last long. In fact were taking a time jump! Okay thats all I have to say! Boomer I like you to say the Discalimer!**

**Boomer: You spelled Disclaimer wrong. How are you supose to write a story with THAT kinda spelling!**

**Dazzler: Okay let's leave the smart ass comment to Brick.**

**Brick: *smirks* How are you supose to write a story with THAT kinda spelling!**

**Dazzler: You are annoying.....anyway BOOMER!**

**Boomer: Chill! Okay Dazzler doesn't own anything. Specaily not me!**

**Dazzler: T.T**

**_____________________________________________**

2 months later!!

Blossom.

It's been 2 months since HIM drama. We all have gotten closer. Ready to fight or take off in a moments notice. Its like we're breathin in stal air.

We had 2 guest rooms and the attic. So the boys moved in with us. To getthem away from Mojo. Plus Bubbles needed Boomer; same with Buttercup and Butch.

Brick was there when I had my break down. Just like he was that night. But the thing is, I was a bitch to him. My last sentence to him was bitter and filled with hate.

And his eyes, oh god am a terrible person. AFor 1 week nobody bothered me. Infact some kids talked to me. But then everything went back to normal. Wait, in fact it only got wrose. The teasing, beating, all of it!

I don't really care. I stopped making comments back. Buttercup and Bubbles may not think about the Professor alot but he is on my mind almost every minute.

I took the job of paying the bill, cleaning, cooking, buying the food, pretty much every thing the professor did. I work in his lab from time to time. Just so his life work wasn't wasted.

We put the Professor's body in a gaint freezer. So his body is in prefect shape when we get his soul back.

Its now Febuary 13 2010. Tomorrow Valintines Day. Great another 14th eating ice cream alone! I was getting ready to go to bed when I heard a scream. I jumped up and ran.

It came from Bubbles room. There was a big fury spider on her bed. I laughed as I saw Boomer and Bubbles far away from it as possible. It was the Tarantulal from the lab.

The other arived behind me. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!?!" Buttercup screamed. Did I metion the spider is the size of a baby dog? Guess not. "Oh shit! Brick you get it!" Butch said. "Cause I have to protect Buttercup!" He added quickly.

"You may not be able to admitt it but no way am i thouching that thing!" He yelled. Butch and Buttercup joined Bubbles and Boomer on the far side of the wall. Brick was behid me. I laughed at them.

I walked up to it. "Come here Tanner. Come here Boy." I said as if I were talking to a dog. It got off Bubbles bed. It started walkin towards me at a alraming pace. "That's I good boy." I said when it came ot my feet. I bend down to pet it.

"Awe nice spider. Good boy." I prasied him. The spider climbed up my leg on to my fore-arm. I giggled as it climbed. "That tickles!" I laughed. Then Tanner (the spider) started cralwing around me. It tickled pretty bad.

"En-enough Tan-Tanner! Please!" I laughed. "EW!!!" Bubbles screamed. "Thats so gross!" Butch said. "AM gonna be sick!" Boomer yelled he ran outthe boy and to the bathroom. "it's one of the Professor's experments. Tanner the Tarantural! Thinks it a dog. And to think its only gonna get bigger as it gets older." I explained.

"How big?" Brick asked. Now he was coming closer to get a better look at Tanner. He was surpised when Tanner jumped on his shirt. But when he started moving around he chuckled a little.

"About the size of a full grown lab dog." I said. Butch got a look on his face. "MAKE WAY BOOMER!" He yelled running out of the room.

I took Tanner off Brick. I gave it a kiss on its shell. I know it was a weird thing to do. Put I see Tanner as my puppy! Plus he isn't gonna be alive much longer. Only about another 6 months.

Buttercup and buubles looked at each other. "You get down stairs bathroom sink?" Buttercup said. Bubbles nodded. and they took off. "Prissy's" I muttered while I pet the shell of Tanner. "Lets go put you back down stairs." I said. I looked at brick.

"Wanna come?" I asked. He shurgged and followed me outthe door.

Once we had Tanner we he belonged. We just chilled out in the basmeant. "So you ready to take the test. Mid trems." Brick asked. "I took 'em already. I senor level. So i just hang out in the music room all day." I said.

He looked at me surpised. "I spent a lot of time down here. Also the fact I have no friends other than the people in this house I have a lot of time on my hands." I told him.

He got his famous smirk on his face. "So whos is your best friend?" He asked me. I laughed. My best friend would be brick. He has been there lately. He tells me about his thoughts and same with me.

"You. So yiou doing anything for the big VT day?" I asked. he rasied his eyebrows. I hit him with a notebook. "Not like that. Just wondering." I scoled. He frowned. "Well I draged into sometihng." He said. I frowned too. "Mitch gave me a date with this chick named Cherry?" He said.

As soon as I heard the name Cherry I growled. I sounded like a dog. Birck looked at me. "Yeah I know. Either I go with him our he tells my biggest sercert. So I had to agree. I really don't want to go. But its only one night." He said trying to calm me down.

"I guess I work down here that night. I've got nothing else to do." I said sighing at the end. I always wonder what its like to go out on Valintines day. To stay out late.

"Just asking here but what would be your dream date?" Brick asked me. I thought about it. So many thins ran in my head but I got the perfect one. I smiled.

"I thik it would be to go on the beach at sunset, eating a red grapes. And having the guy recite a love poem. Then we'd lie there till the star came over us, then we look of shapes in the stars. We go for a night swim mabye, then we just sleep out side under the stars." I said. He looked at me.

I held my hands up in defence. "You do have a lot of time on your hands." He joked. I went to go wack him again but he dogged it. He laughed at my failed attempt to wack him.

He ran for the stairs turning around just to stick his touge out at me. I growled playfuly. He laughed and I chased him up stairs. I saw him fly upstairs and in my room. I flew after him.

When I got in my room I didn't see him. I heard a creak behind me. I spun around but it was to late. He wrapped his arms around me. I dropped the clib board in surpise. He litfed me up.

"Let go!" I screamed playfuly. I squrimed in his iron grib. "No." He smiled.

He carried me out side to the back where the POOL WAS!! I started squriming more. He still held on tight.

When he was at the edge of the pool he did the motin to threw ne out. "1, 2," He said doin the motion to threw me in. He yelled 3 and threw me in. "BRICK YOU-" I was cut off my the water. The in ground pool had a hater for the winter.

When I came up Brick was laughin his ass off. I held my hand out. "The least you can do." I said angrly at him. He sober himself up. He grabbed my hand. Before he can pull me up I pulled him down. "HEY!" He yelled as he fell in.

It was my turn to laugh. HE came up and splashed me. I splashed back. So we had a water fight for a while. I got on a raft and a noddle. I smack him hard with the noddle. "Ow! Cheat!" He said to me. I laughed and shook my head. "A powerpuff never cheats!" I shot back.

My raft was pink and the noddle was white and pink. Brick got on a red raft and a red and white noddle. Anf this was totally random. I took off my shoes and threw them to the side. Brick did the same. "Bring it red!" I shouted to him. We did the battle yell thing.

The problem was since we were in the pool we were going towards each other very _very_ slowly. So after 2 minutes we slowly stop screaming. I was still on the other side, mabye 2 feet away from the edge.

We both were quiet, we but the noddles at our sides, and looked down, behid us, then at each other. We keep the serious face for 3 minutes. Then bust out laughing so hard that Brick fell off the raft. I lauhged harder at that.

"Oh god!" I laughed. Next thing i knew I was flipped over. "Ah!"

We slowly got out of the pool. There where towles by the back door. Thats was bubbles doing. I took off my over shirt and my pants so I wsa in my boy shorts underwear and tank top. I was blushing madly.

Brick was in his boxers and nothing else. I shivered because of a cold wind. "Let's get inside." Brick said. We left our clothes outside. I flet his stare on me. I blushed even more. We went out own ways. He went to the adttic and I went to my room. Om my way I passed The Professor's door.

We closed it and its been that way since. Its like an un-spoken rule to never open it. I stared at it for a while. "Oh god, Sorry." Boomer said walkin out of his room. He bumped into me. Then he saw what I was wearing.

"Oh god, Um sorry. Uh" He said. He covered his eyes and turned around olny to hit the door. I shook my head at him. I walked to my room and laid down. I was tried. But tonight for the first time in a long time. I went to sleep with a smile on my face.

_________________________________

Brick p.o.V

Blossom went into her room and i went to mine. She looked so good. I don't understand why nobody likes Blossom? All thos insults are far from true. That she's weak; she stronger than _normal_ person. Because she doesn't fight back; I think thats cause she doesn't want to hurt innocent people.

They call her ugly; she has natural beauty, inside and out. They say she fat; Cherry is fatter than her! Thats she stupid; yep totally thats the reason she a year ahead of us.

Or the whore comments; She told me she never even kissed a guy. That is some major whoreness right there. I will admitt she has a mouth, but her sarcasum, humor, grace, beauty, smarts, voice, body, skills, kindness, just everything!

I'll be the first to say that me Brick Jojo is head over heels for Blossom Utonium. Just whatever she does can make me smile. Well almost. I've liked her since freshman year.

Yeah, thats long time to keep a crush. But now I am postive I love her. I smile widely at that thought. I started to get tried. I closed my eyes and fell alseep thinkg about Blossom.

___________________________________

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL!!

Blossom

We were all sitting in homeroom. I was reading a book the teacher said was good. Buttercup and Butch are planing her lastest prank with her group. Bubbles and Boomer are talking about gossip with thier group.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Brick trying to get Cherry off him in a nice way. I smriked. He looked over at me and smiled then Cherry saw he was smiling at me and slapped him. I laughed still not looking straight out them.

I saw the boy next to me give me a werid stare. I blushed. "Something funny in the um book...." I said making an excuse. "Sure..am new here. Whats your name?" He asked. "Blossom Utonium, and you?" I said being polite. "Dexter." He told me and shook my hand.

"I would find someone else to hang out with. Cause is you hang out with me than your going in for a life of hell." I warned him. He gave me a look.

"Seriously?" He sounded like he didn't believe it. I nodded. He smiled. "I will be your friend any way." He said. I smiled back. I turned back to my book. I felt him staring at me.

Dexter had red hair, he had on glasses that covered his eyes. He wore a white button up, black jeans, and dress shoes. He was tall and what not. He was cute. But I couldn't help comparing him to brick

Similar's- Red hair, fit, tall, cute.

Difference's- Brick was more toned. Brick style was more laid back; were Dexter looked like the type genious. Brick had more color, Dexter was just black and white. From the ay dexter penical's are lined up he was neat; where back at home Brick's room is pretty messy.

So atfer all there more different then they are alike. "Your know your a beautiful girl I was wondering if-" Dexter was cut off by the morning anouncements. Thank you!

"Today we are having a Valintines Dance!" Everyone started talkin at once. "But here's the twist. The boys will get a heart. You have to wear the heart around your neck. Then Girls you rip the heart. You get that guy! Once your in the halls you can grab the hearts!! Oh and you _have_ to go! Its a grade! Aren't I wonderful!!" The princepal said. Half the guys face were like 0.o

Brick looked at me. Cherry was still clinging to him. He looked paniced.  
'Help me' He mouthed. I just smiled and shruged. I turned away. The teacher was giving out hearts. When the Bell rang, half of the class darted for the door.

Brick dogged Cherry and used his super powers to aviod her. I laughed and calmly grathered my books. I walkd down to the libary to waste this morning reading.

_____________________________

Lunch Time!

I was walking out of the libary when I saw Brick running away from someone. He stop to take a breather. I was right around the corner. "Brickie! Come on! I know you want me." I said in what she tought was supose to be sexy.

"I don't even want to look at you!" He said back. "No stay away!" I giggled. I turned around the corner and ripped the heart off Brick's chest. Since I was behind him and I did it so fast no bady noticed till I ripped it off.

Cherry screamed at me. Brick just smiled. "See you at home Brickie." I giggled. As I walked past Cherry I licked my finger and them placed it on my hip and made the 'sss' noise.

I laughed. I walked to Mrs. L room. I just walked right in. "Hey Blossom." She said. "."

She turned around from the paino. "Ew. Just call me Leah." She said. "So your name is Leah Lilly? Nice." I said laughing. She gave me a look.

"Funny Blossom Utonium." She said. "So what about mt name?" I asked. "BU? nice." She copied me from before.

"So what's that heart sticking out of your bag?" Leah asked. Oh dam the heart. I stuffed it more in. "Nothing." I said quickly. She lunged for me.

She grabbed the heart. She read the name before I could grab it away. She squealed and hugged me. "Awe! You two are so cute together. So anyway, as you know I had move the musical talent date. It still is undeiced, well was...." She trailed off.

It was my turn to squeal. "Really when?" I asked. "3 weeks. I need help with the duet. I need you to help me with the lyrics. I had the music. So I need the girl lyrics." She said.

"Okay, let's get started!" I said.

Leah went to radio. The music sounded like a kids lullaby. "I got the course already. Leah handed me a peice of paper. It was the course. "So its gonna be a love song." I said.

"No duh." Leah told me. We worked on the song. We got the girl parts totally finished. Before I knew it the day was over.

It was raining when I was walking home. All of a sudden someone hand came over my mouth and around my arms. I struggled and tried to scream. "Hush darling." A godly voice said. My eyes widdened. I sturggled harder.

I saw Brick, Butch, and Buttercup. I bite my capters hand. "BRICK B-" I was cut off by a bandana. It was tried back.

Brick, butch, and Buttercup were ruing towards me. Just as Brick was in reaching distance, A white mist came around me. I slowly started to see black spots but not before he stepped into my vision. Barry Bastarder was back.

________________________________________________

**Oh! Cliffy. Blossom goes missing on Valentines day! On their first date too! I know shame. Review!**


	5. Alone

**Dazzler: Oh Boomer!!**

**Boomer: She doesn't own the PPG's or the RRB's. Speically me.**

**________________________________**

Chapter 4

Brick

God damn it! I as so close to grabbing Blossom! That dam white mist took her away! That Bastader! Argh! No Fucking way! On the day, the day _I_ get a _DATE_ with _BLOSSOM_ she gets fucking _KIDNAPPED_ by that loser _BARRY!_

Keys words I, date, blossom, kidnapped, and Barry. I paced back and fourth in the house. "Your gonna start making a hole. Dude sit down." Butch said. Buttercup gave him a smack.

I threw my arms in the air. "NO I WON'T CALM DOWN!! NO I WON'T STOP PACING! THE LOVE OF MY LOVE IS MISSING!!! MISSING I TELL YOU MISSING!! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF BUTTERCUP WENT MISSING!!" I yelled. At the last sentence butch grabbed Buttercup and held her close.

I swear I saw him mouth 'never' but it wasn't mouthed to anyone. Bubbles was cryinng her eyes out. Boomer was trying to calm her down. I could tell he was panicing on the in side.

I don't think anybody was nearly as close as I was on the freaking out scale. Is she okay? What is he doing to her? Did that white mist hurt? Where is she? How od I find her? Can any one help? All those question and a hell of a lot more ran threw my head.

I yelled out in anger. I spun around on my heel. "We need to gather all the facts we have." I said in my leader tone. It was quiet. I growled dangerously low. Then everyone started talking at once. I started yelling with them. the fact became to an agrument.

__________________

Normal

Brick, Buttercup, Bubbles, and Butch fought (quite loudly) over how to safe blossom. Boomer sat there and thouht it out (For once) in his head.

Buttercup~ She's my sister I know her better! I saw we screach her room!

Butch~ We know HIM is his father! I say we go kick his ass!

Bubbles~ You want to get us killed! We have to take this calmy and with reason!

Brick~ I _love _ her! I think we should sreach we she disapeared!

Boomer got a good idea (again for once) He stood up smiling. "Hey guys." He said. They still fought.

His smile flatered. "Hey guys!" He said a little louder. They show'd no signs of stopping.

Boomer got angry so he stood up on the coffee table and yelled. "SHUT UP YOU GOD DAMN FOOLS!!"

Everyone stopped. They looked at Boomer. He was glaring at them. His glare was kinda scary so they sat down and looked at him.

Boomer smiled and hopped of the table. "I have an idea!" He said proudly. Butch, Brikc, and Buttercuptried not tot laugh, but Bubbles gave him a smile.

Boomer glared at the other 3.

"My idea is to go in her room and look for something different. Out of ordinary. Then get a hair sample for her brush and test in the lab downstairs. See if she's all heathly before the Kidnap. Then we hit the spot we she disapeared. Mabye some mist was left behind. Brick we should scan you too since you were some what in the mist. I don't think it's smart to go to HIM's just yet. I think we should go up. To get this done faster Butch and Buttercup Go check out the mist. Brick scan yourself and you'll work in the lab. Me and bubbles look in Blossom's room." Boomer said.

Everyone stared at Boomer with shocked faces. "did he just have a good idea?" Butch said slowly. Brick shook his head." It was bond to happen someday." Brick told them shurggin. Boomer got an awe look on his face.

"Thanks bro." He said sweetly and hugged him. Every one stared at him. Well not Bubbles, she just went 'awe'.

Brick grew tired of waiting. "Just get what we need! NOW" He screamed the last part. Every one scared to face the wrath of Brick ran out the door or up stairs.

When Brick was in the scaner, he did something he never done before. He cried, since there was no one looking to him for anwser's, no one that depended on him in these few seconds, no one to see, He cried his heart out.

___________________________________________

meanwhile

Blossm laid in a gaint bed. Fluffy and soft. She groaned and rolled over. SHe woke up as the memories rushed back.

She sat up. She noticed she was wearing a long white dress. It was strapless, underthe chest was a red ribon that tilted on the side; with a pin. The dress went to the floor. On the bottom right there were flowers printed.

(Dress)

.com/photo_images/22713/wedding_dress_

Blossom looked around getting of the bed. Alramed. The wall shoke a bit then lifted up. Barry step out, with a smrik on his face. Blossom tried to fly, laser eyes, stuper speed, anything. He mearly laughed at her fail attemps.

"No use darling. This room pervents _your_ powers." He laughed. Blossom refused to talk to him. He frowned.

"I thought you might be against taking my hand in marriage. So if you marry me, your _boyfriend_ Brick gets to go un-harmed. But you refuse and I send My fathers minons after him." He said in a serious tone. Blossom eye'd him. Then he pressed a button.

The screen show'd millions of Demons. They all faced north. Brick's picture hung in front with 4 letters the scared Blossom to death. Kill. They were going to KILL him. she gasped in horror

Tears egded Blossom's eyes. She nodded, not tursting herself to talk. Barry smiled and kissed her hand. He walked out of the room with the screen still playing.

Blossom stood strong till the dorr closed. She head her tears in, just like when the Professor soul was stolen. But when the door shut, she dropped to the floor. Crying her eyes out. She couldn't remember ever crying that hard.

She cried for the Professor, her sisters, Boomer and Butch, most of all Brick. Just his name brought a whole new round of tears. Painful screams spearted the crys.

_'I'll never see him again. Ever, to keep him safe, I have to stay away. Pain to much pain'_ She thought. She was able to be the outcast, shuned from her peers, put a mask for everyone, write her pain in her music. Fake. Fake. FAKE! Thats all she did now, was fake everthing. _'I guess the only thing I don't fake is my smarts. But if am so smart how come I can't find a loophole in this!'_ She thought.

She leaned on the bed. Lazily she tilted her head to see a paino. She smiled weakly remembering the times her and Br-_him_ wrote song just goffing off. Then even a small chuckle remembering the pool.

Then she was going to have a date with him, and the tears started again. She went to the paino. She play'd a few notes. The all sounded sad, in the deep tone.. "No." She whispered. She tried higher. Still sad but gental. She smile weakly. Seeing as the best she could do. She closed her eyes. Playing those same notes over and over. Word slowly forming in her head.

"Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face.  
You told me how proud you were, but I walked away.  
If olny knew, what I knew today. Ohh ohh

I would hold you in my arms.  
I would Take the pain away  
Thank you for all you done

Forgive all your mistakes

Theres nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again."

She stopped there. Tears falling on the key. She stood up improptmuly. She walked to the middle of the room mindlessly. She dropped to her knees ansd cried. She laid there crying, not even felling the will to get up. So she laid on her back, crying for god only knows how long.

____________________________

Short Chapter I know. But am feeling a little depressed. Mabye from writting this chapter. Who knows. Next chapter something is gonna happen.

~Dazzler


	6. Plans

Brick.

We now all sat in the lab, taking the infomation. What you may not know is that devils and angels have their own dust. Now that dust is always different, in color, mass, denstiy, and power.

The bigger the mist/dust the more power it has. The white mist Blossom and Barry disapeared into was more powerful then what HIM ever taught my brothers and I.

Buttercup was angry, cursing and punching Boomer. Poor dude, he was like Buttercup personal punching bag. He didn't mind. He was trying to comfort Bubbles. If the love of my life wasn't missing, I would be laughing.

"Its -ow- okay -ow- Bub-ow-bles. We'll -ow- get -ow- blossom -ow- back OW! come on that one really hurt." Boomer said. Buttercup stopped and turned to the wall. She punched it over and over.

The wall caved down, and a small door, I noticed. Bubbles yelled at Buttercup. Afer a few not so kind words, a fist fight began, started by buttercup. While the other four were busy I moved over the fallin pieces of plaster.

I laser eye'd the lock. The small door was hand carved. If I was six again I would be able to fit in there no problem. However I'm 4x the size now. "Hey morons! Look at this!" I called to the others. They now looked at my. "I never noticed this before." Bubbles said quietly.

I rolled my eyes. I just climbed up and threw. I crawled hearing the others behind me. The samll tunal was surpisingly clean. Just alot of dust. No spider webs, dead bugs, rats. It was also wood. There was an end. I shifted so My legs were first. I kicked the door and it went flying.

I climbed out to see a huge room. It was filled with pictures and paintings of us. All of us. There was a section for each, 4 walls.

One was lime green and forest green strips with a black line out lining it. That wall was cover with Buttercup and Butch.

The next wall was light blue and dark blue circles on a white wall. The was for Bubbles and boomer.

Then I swallowed hard when I came to a a red and pink wall that had squares and quotes writtien on the wall from mine and Blossom's favorite books in each square.

There were pictures from the first day wwe met. To when we sw each other again. To the begining of highschool. They all went up to about 2 months ago. 2months ago! All of a sudden the small door, a wall crashedd over it.

"NO!" I yelled.

A movie screen apeared. The professor appeared on the screen. I heard Buttercup hiss in a breath and Bubbles stiffle a sob. He faced the screen. The man looked younger.

"Am about to use these kitchen ingreedants to make the perfect little girls." He told the camera. We saw him poor them in, then I saw a white mist, the mist made a hand. It pulled the spoon forward to break the cemical X.

Then a huge explosion happened. And a yellow glowing light appeared, but the camare was knocked down. The camera was turned off. I relised that the Professor made this place. That this was going to help us. I sat on the floor and watched the screen. the others followed.

_There was a christmas tree in the back round and the girls were going all over it. Bubbles was playing with an stuffed octpuss. She called it Octi. Blossom was reading a history book and buttercup was still trying to get her present opened. Buttercup was tangeled in the ribbion. She growled and started rolling around the living room trying to get it off her. _

_Blossom being the smart one she is, floated passed her and pulled the longest piece of ribbion, not even looking up from her book. "Show of." Buttercup muttered._

"She still shows off!" Buttercup mused from the back. I smriked. Other videos were play'd and instead of cries, we laughed. But there was a leason, I couldn't get it. We were all thinking. Boomer got up and walked to Mine and Blossom's wall. He looked at servel pictures up close. We just watched him.

"THE WHITE MIST!" Boomer yelled, making us all jumped. I guess our looks were enough to tell him we didn't get it. He groaned.

"See! Every video! Every picture has a white mist! Same as Barry when he stole Blossom! Think it this way, what if we weren't their first super humans to be created? What if Barry was alone and made it so the girls were born? The first video! The spoon didn't hit the bottle, it never wold unless the white mist did! And even when you beat us, the white mist came into you head showing you what to do?" Boomer said.

We looked at Boomer, this was one of those rare days when he uses his brain.

"so let me get this straight, Barry was made before us, made us do good things so that when he planed to kidnap Blossom, it would leave him a good rep in heaven." Bubbles asserted. AND THESE TWO WERE FAILING SCHOOL!!!!!

"I think that was the whole purpose of you and your sisters being created." Boomer mused. Butch, Buttercup and I just stared at them. Hey, we had nothing and these guys were on a roll!

"Very likely, then do you think you were made on purpose too? Think, anyone who is made remotely close to us, would have three. So remeber those tow boys in 2nd year? The black and purple ones? What if they were Barry's brothers? They did try to hit on me and buttercup." Again stared at bubbles. WTF has this world come to?!?!?!

"Your on to something, mabye because we were already in love, Benny and Banner couldn't break the love."

"But I love Blossom, and Barry took her!" I fought back. They were silent for a while.

"Maybe because you didn't speak or show your love. The other didn't know how they felt. So Barry was able to break the unspoken love bond." Bubbles stated.

"I told her! In a way, sorta, not really." I howled, them became confused at the end.

"Well since we know that Blosson will be held in Hell. Nothing from this world but us can go into there." Boomer said. Since when did we find that out?! Really. I wonder sometimes.

We got ready for I trip to hell, dressed in suits. Classy right?

_______________________________

Blossom

I laid on the floor. I knew if I said no, my family would get hurt, the professor was merely a warning. The door opened.

"My Sweet, time for the wedding! come prepare her!" He yelled the last part. I sighed as his ugly little munchkinz came waddeling in.

I hardly notcied as the did my make up and what not. I was like a walking zombie. I knew I had to cheer up.

I but and emotionaless face on. The march started, walking down the isle I saw only the front row filled with people. The Closer I got the stronger a rotton foul smell grew. My face twisted in disgust.

I walked the rest of the way down the isle. Head held head, no emotion.

I hardly pay'd attenion to what the prist said. It didn't even make sense, it was speaking in Latin, something I don't know. Only bits and pieces.

Then something clicked. The people, the ones that looked so sad i saw. I knew where the were from.....my old enemies.

I turned as saw Mojo Jojo! His black fur was gray in parts, cover in dirt, his hemlit thing, was broken and his brain show'd, it was rottoning! His clothes were tattered and ripped at parts, his cape jagged at the end and holes in it. His face was....scarry. His left side of his forehead was nothing but bone! His eyes, depressed, looking at me, pleading silently for something.

Fuzzy caught me eye next, his pink fur was dull, comepetly gone in some spots. on of his green antena things were broken, hanging there. His fingers nails were yellow and covered in dirt, His clothes were ripped, one side of the overal was ripped. His eyes the same way, depressed and pleading, looking at me.

All of them, they were here! In the rows! Looking at me to do something. Thats why crome got less and less! They were all traped here! I thought something was up.

"Blossom! Do you take Barry to be your husband?" The prist asked.

I forced out a yes. The ring was about to be slipped on my finger, tears down my face. "Does anyone object?"

The zombies looked like they all wanted to shout 'I do' or along the lines.

The ground shook, causing everyone to sawye.

The doors suddenly kicked open, and I gasped.

"I DO!" He yelled, his infamous smirk on his lips.

Standing there in all his glory was the only

Brick Jojo

**_______________________**

**Oh cliffy! **

**Do you thik Brick can safe Blossom? **

**How about the zombie villains?**

**Review!!!**

~Dazzler


	7. Bright Side

**Songs for this chapter: **

**Linkin Park- What I've Done**

Blossom P.o.V

I saw brick standing there. He looked at me lovingly, then his went black when he saw Barry, I mean BLACK! the were no longer the crimson red I loved.

I ducked as the began to fight. In the air I screamed every thime Brick took a huge blow.

I tried to fly but the stupid liquid shots the gave me prevented me from doing so. I felt a tug on my -well whats left of it- dress. I looked down to see zombie Mojo.

I bent down. He spoke so low_ I_ almost didn't catch it.

"3rd floor, the circle must be....... broken.....I thought I never see .....the day where I ask a........power puff.....for help........" He seemed to sturggle with words. He prounced most of the things wrong. What had he done to these people!

I took off for the door, ripping off the heels.

"NOOO!!!" Barry roared, he flew down towards me. I screamed a ducked

underneith on of the benches. I started to crawl, Barry was ripping the benches off, scaring me. Brick punched him so he went flying. Charing at him before he could get up. I ran for the door. When I came out of the room, to the hall.

I saw Buttercup fighting off those puffy bunny things that tended to me for the past few weeks. The looked so deadly now. Butch came into view.

"BUTTERCUP WHRE ARE THE STAIRS!?!" I screamed, runing towards her avioding the debres that fell from the sky. Pacthes of Flaming fuzzy things were ever where. As I cam Closer, I saw Boomer and Bubbles fighting.

"KEEP GOING STRAGIHT!" She shouted. They must have heard me trying to escape. I knew since I was a normal preson no, I hade to strain to her Mojo, but they would hear it perfectly. I screamed as I saw a bunch of those things coming after me. I screamed in fear. I ran faster. Bubbles swooped down and picked me up. Screaming so loud that the evil deman things started to spark and blow up.

_In this farewell_

_There's no blood_

_There's no Alibi_

'_Cause I've Drawn Regret_

_From the truth_

_Of a Thousand Lies_

_So let Mercy Come_

_And Wash Away_

Bubbles let go pf my wrist, I hit the ground running I kepted runing, Boomer in front of me, Bubble behind, making sure I got there safe. I have to fix this. I have to make it all better, from my past mistake. To fix what I became, A depressed Teeanger walling in self-pity. I came to a narrow spiral, stone staircase. I became panted runing up. I know I was on the bottom level. Those demons tired to follow me. One shot a cannon ball at me, I screamed as I doved up the stairs. My hands and knees scraped a little. Small amout of blood leaked out. That was new. But I was human now. For the time being anyway.

_what i`ve Done_

_I've faced myself_

_To Cross out what I've Become_

_Erase Myself_

_And let Go of What I've done_

Boomer and the others were fighting their way, So I got to where I need to go safely. All of the sudden, Brick came crashing into the wall. I jerked back, Barry came flying therw the hole Brick came in, then went out. I ran faster. My legs ached. I pushed my self faster. Everyone I loved dearly was or about to die.

I saw the first door, so I was guessing that was the second floor. I was relieved a bit that I was this close. I felt like I was runing and ducking explosins and things crashing into the walls for hours!

I final came to a door. With shaky, uncertain hands I turned the knob. I slammed myslef against the door when it wouldn't open. I was meet with a blinding light.

_Put to rest_

_What you Thought of Me_

_While I clean this Slate_

_With the Hands of Uncertainty_

_So Let Mercy come_

_and wash away._

_For What I've Done_

_I start again_

_And whatever pain may come_

_Today this ends_

_I'm Forgiving What I've Done_

I saw a circle of blinding white light, I was drawn closer towards it. As I got closer, I saw a silver stafe, with a glowing white dimonands. It reminded me of my family. I reached my towards it. All of a sudden, everyone was at the door.

"NOOO!!!!" Barry Screamed. He flew towards me. But I touched the pink dimonand already. Them my hand was bruning. I tired to pulled away, but it wouldn;t let me. They Stafe was in my hands now. I screamed louder and fell to my knees.

"Blossom!" I heard a deep vocie shot, an angels voice. It sounded like it was pained. an angel shouldn't be in pain. The bright light got brighter, I looked straigh into the middle of the dimanond, where the most light was. The was blinding. I saw everything. I blinked, and turned to the angel's pleading voice.

An Angel should not have to plead.

_What I've Done_

_Forgiving What I've Done_

Brick p.O.v

I screamed for blossom to back away. She was being swallowed by this white light. The tight red dress was stunning on her even tought it wasa bloodly, stained, dirty, and ripped. Just made her look sexy. But that can wait.

I couldn't see her anymore, I started to panic. I was Frantic! She was saying something about an angel shouldn't have to plead. What The Hell. Barry was about to lunge towards her. I caught him, but his finger tip touched the light.

Without warning, we were flung back The white light zipped around the room at an alraming speed. I crawled over to the others. I held on to a metal bar. Boomer was holding on too, as was Butch, they shielded their women. The white light swriled, and with _shwoosh_ a white circle with pink, lines appeared. Barry was clawing the floor desprate to get out of the sucking vortex. It looked like he was fadeding, To the others that what they would think. But i knew it was that his atoms werebreaking apart. It must have been real painful because of the way he screamed. I could care less though. My eyes were stuck on Blossom. I couldn't take them off her. Not for one second.

Just as fast as this was all happening there was one final tug so strong it hurt to hold on.

Butch was break a sweat, his teeth clenched tightly together. His hands on pipe that busted threw the wall. His hands were over Buttercup's. His eyes trained on the wall.

Buttercup was panting hard. She kept slipping but tugging her self up. She had sweat the size of bulets coming down her forhead. Her spiky black pixie hair sticking to her face. Her eyes shut tight.

Boomer was holding on to a chain that had a shakle. His wirst were where rthe ankle wold be. This alsoment he was whipped around more. The sudden change in force didn't give him a change to grab on to bubbles, so they were forced apart but the touched sometimes just to be ripped apart again, but his eyes where on Bubbles all the time.

Bubbles was trying really hard. She was holding onto a plank of wood that was still in the floor. The world must hate us because her plank just broke in half. Her splitered hands lost grip, there was nothing else to hang on to. She let out a bloody scream.

Boomer tried to grabed her. He almost had her but the frose was to strong. I let go of the pole I held on to. Because I weighed more I caughted up with bubble rather quickly. I grabbed her hand pulling her close. She hid her face in my chest. I could feel her sobbing out of fright. I scrambled quicky to grab something. A rope from a creast curtin whiped around. I grabbed onto it, it swang us around the room, back, up down, left, right, down, right, left, up, forward. I sheiled Bubbles best I could for my brothers sake.....and Blossom. I grunted as I hit yet another wall. one most brust of light then the light start to retract. I blinked away from the bright light, just to open to see that we were outside the girls house.

As soon as we could walk Bubbles ran over to Boomer. I ran to Blossom just in time to catch her. Her pink eyes open just a tiny bit. My eyes softed at her, Her face cut up and brusied. She was back in the ripped blood red dress.

"I love you." I kissed forhead. She smiled weakly at me. Oh that smile can make fall out of bed and sing like a bird.

"Love.....you.....too." I smiled wickedly wide it hurt. She past out in my arms from being tried I guessed. I just smiled like a fool at her.

Things were going to be okay.

* * *

**Sorry for the super long wait! REally Really sorry. This story is nearing that end! Heads up please don't hate me for next chapter!**

**~Rosemary**


	8. The End

**I love every single preson who reviewed! I love it! I hope you all don't hate me after this chapter!**

**Thanks yous to:**

_PinkBlackSk8tr _

_Alicorn_

_pinkblossomgirl_

_nicktoons83_

_BrickBoy_

_CathyRulz4Ever_

_Kagami Rin Ne_

_Skyprincess858 _

_ZahZah-Chan _

_Kazorashi_

_Master Daddy V_

_Nekomimi_

_longlivelove(lolasmileyface)_

_Random Romantasist 999 _

_DC12_

_Courtney777_

_DarkRoseMoons_

_canzie_

_FanFlover 10_

**and**___spysrs2_

** ~0~**

**Brick**

I held Blossom closely in my arms. I looked at the others to see others. A gold mist surrouned the room. I felt myself and the engery in the room freeze. I felt as if I were floating on top of air. Like nothing was ever under my feet, that nothing will ever be there again. I turned my head to look at the others to see if they felt this amazing light as well. However, they were gone.

"Wha-" There was an even brighter light. I covered my eyes from the shinning. In the mist of yellow glow there was a girl. Her hair was white as snow, flowing to her feet in soft curls. She had pale skin which made her dark red lips stick out. Her closed eyes slowly opened to meet my red ones. She smiled warmly at me. I would have demaned who she was by now but this mist kept me calm.

"I am an angel." She said in a musical voice.

"How did you get here?" I asked.

"Barry has kept me in that glass ball for decades. He took advantage of my heart and beytraed me."

"Sucks."

She laughed, "Sucks indeed. However, I am here to right the wrongs that have been done."

"How are you going to do that?" I aksed.

"By sending you to the past." That was the last thing she aid before she waved her hand and a shower of sparkles rained down on me. I felt my eye lids getting heavier and heavier. Before I knew it I was asleep.

I woke up to find myself in my bed. I fought to get my legs out of the sheets. I sat up, blinking.

I rushed down stairs, hopping over the tanlged mess on the stairwell. Diving into the kitchen to look at the calander.

**October 20, 2010**

It was all just a dream? That-everything- was just a dream. I sat back on the counter, totally spent. However, I looked out the window and there was Blossom, reading a book outside in her front yard. I decied right then, it was a good day to confess.

**chapter sucks, sorry this is the end. I am just not feeling this anymore. **


End file.
